Old Friends Return
by Brebre910
Summary: When Bella and Renesmee go to McDonalds, Mike, Jessica, and Angela are there. What will happen? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight or any of the characters *tear***

** Bella POV**

"Momma, I'm hungry," Renesmee said from her car seat in the back of Edward's Volvo.

"Okay sweetie," I replied.

I looked around at the restaurants around us and found a nearby McDonalds. I pulled into the parking lot and got out. Renesmee already had her seat belt undone and was waiting for me to pick her up. I helped her out of the car and picked her up as we walked to the door.

As usual, as soon as I walked in all the men stared at me. If I was human I would have blushed, but of course I can't.

"What do you want to eat, honey?" I asked as she looked at the menu.

"A four piece chicken nugget Happy Meal," she said with a smile.

"How may I help you?" The female clerk asked enviously.

"I will have a checken nugget Happy Meal, please," I said in my soprano new voice.

"C-C-Coming right up," she stammered.

When I got Renesmee's food, I suddenly realized the place was packed. The only open spot was near a group of people who looked oddly familiar.

"Excuse me? Do you mind if my daughter and I sit here?" I asked sweetly.

"No, go right ahead," the boy with spiky blonde hair replied.

I then realized who the group was. Mike, Angela, and Jessica, who stared at me finally getting who I was.

"BELLA?!" They all exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mike POV**

I sat in the booth at McDonalds listening to Jessica ramble on about the drama in her life. Big Surprise.

My thoughts were suddenly lost when a beautiful woman got out of a Volvo. She walked in and I then saw she was carrying a…child. She was maybe 3 or 4. This child couldn't possibly be hers! It had to be her neice or something.

After she got the kid a Happy Meal, she looked around and her eyes locked on the table semi-connected to ours. (**A/N~ My McDonalds has these)**

"Excuse me? Can my daughter and I sit here, please?" I was stinned at the beauty of her voice. I had to get her.

She looked at us for a long moment and I suddenly knew who I was statring at. My friends- who I had forgotten about- did, too.

"BELLA?!" We all shreiked.

* * *

**Thanks for the support! More to come! (Sorry for the short chapters.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

Right now, I cannot imagine my life getting any worse. I was staring at my old group of friends and they were staring at Renesmee, who seemed kind of confused.

"Wow Bella, did you and Edward really have a baby?" Angela asked.

"Yes, shes 3," I said reluctantly.

"You and Edward must have been really busy," Mike replied.

I noticed that Jessica hasn't said anything. She looked kind of angry. Maybe because she knew she couldn't have Edward now.

"Momma, who are they?" She asked with concern.

Mike and Angela gasped at the sound of her tinkling voice. Even Jessica seemed surprised.

"Well, when Momma and Daddy were in school, these were some of our friends. That's Mike, Jessica, and Angela," I said.

"Oh, well, I am Renesmee. Your friend Bella is my Momma and Edward is my Daddy!" She said proudly.

By now, I am sure they all realized that she talked too well and had too many manners to be a 3 year old. But, Renesmee was oblivious of the way they stared at her in awe. This was how she always greeted people.

"Well, she sure is cute! How's Edward been?" Angela asked, always polite.

"He's been great. Renesmee and I were actually out Christmas shopping for him. Our next stop is the mall."

Renesmee's eyes lit up at the word. She was spending way too much time with Alice.

"Oh. We just got done Christmas shopping, too. Maybe we can get together sometime," Mike said while his eyes slowly ran down my body.

"Yes. Maybe," I said in a distgusted tone.

"Can we get your phone number?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

"Ummm…sure. Here it is." I replied.

I wrote my cell phone number down on a napkin with a pen I found in my purse. I then slid it over in front of Mike and he snatched it up.

"Well, we better get going. Renesmee and I have a lot more Christmas shopping to do," I said in a rushed voice.

All I wanted to do was to get out of there before they noticed anything else that was different about me.

"Okay, we'll see you later Bella. It was nice to meet you, Renesmee," Angela said.

"Bye!" She said to them all.

I picked Renesmee up and waved to them goodbye. Out in the car Renesmee's face was full of questions.

"Wow Momma! I didn't know you knew any other humans than Grandpa!" She said with a smile.

Yes. Me and Daddy both do," I grinned at her.

We pulled onto the highway to go to the mall. After that was done, we went home to find Edward home from the hunting trip that he went on with Emmett and Jasper.

**1 month later…**

Edward and I were sitting on the couch watching Renesmee play with her Barbie Dolls. Suddenly, my cell phone from beside me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Bella. It's Angela. Jessica and Mike were wondering if we could get together soon," She stated.

"Sure," I replied in a tight voice.

I looked at Edward and Renesmee. What was I going to do? They would surely notice something about us.

_**To be continued…**_

**I hoped you guys liked it! I will be adding a new story soon that will continue this one.**


End file.
